


I'll Take What I Can Get From You

by Queenie_004



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Cute competition, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fake Non Relationship, Flirting, Sexual Frustration, Summer Camp, These Two and Their Contracts, seemed like a good idea at the time, there is some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: Lara Jean and Peter head off to a summer job together as camp counselors with the idea that they'll have plenty of time to be alone together after the kids are asleep and their daily counseling duties discharged.But then they go and blow it for themselves and end up in a reverse of the predicament that got them together in the first place.





	1. Welcome to Camp Pinewood

**Author's Note:**

> This plotline was inspired by a video of Noah playing with a gang of little kids at what looked like a charity event. They were hanging all over him and he was being a big kid with them. It was very adorable and my friend and I went off on a tangent about how he should run a kids camp and she said "there should be a fic where Lara Jean and Peter are camp counselors!" Aaaand, here we are 😊
> 
> UPDATE!: With many thanks to the lovely and talented [momentsintimex](https://peter-covinskys.tumblr.com/) here are the videos that inspired this!
> 
>  
> 
> [Basically this](https://peter-covinskys.tumblr.com/post/182714590366/noah-hanging-out-with-kids-at-watts-empowerment)
> 
>  
> 
> [Bonus adorableness!](https://peter-covinskys.tumblr.com/post/182700388816/my-heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, Peter and Lara Jean are faking something and writing contracts about it.

Signing up to be summer camp counselors together seemed a good idea at the time: hot summer nights + moonlight + hormones + no parents (or a nosy little sister) for three weeks sounded pretty great. They knew it was a job and they’d be with 8-10 year old kids all day but after 8PM when the kids were in their cabins they could be alone together. It could have been perfect until they ruined it for themselves.

Both Lara Jean and Peter had gone to Camp Pinewood as kids although when they compared years it turned out they never went at the same time. Its current mission was "re-shaping perceived gender stereotypes" so female counselors were assigned boys they could teach about respect and listening, while male counselors got girls they instructed on assertiveness and independence.

It was overwhelming at the start for them both. Lara Jean, used to living in a house of girls who liked baking and knitting, felt like one of those animals in a nature special who is wounded while a pack of wild hyenas pace around waiting to pounce. Peter’s lifetime of team sports with rowdy boys in no way prepared him for a dozen little girls with incessant questions and changing friendship dynamics he could not keep up with.

The first few days were a struggle and they were both so exhausted from just trying to get through them that any thoughts about hanging out after lights out were lost as they could barely move. And without their phones (held in the director’s office so everyone “lived in the experience”) they couldn’t even confer on how to get through the rest of the weeks or plot how to be alone together.

***

The middle of the first week there’s an afternoon obstacle course the kids did while their counselors moved along with them giving encouragement and watching for infractions. They found themselves and their teams almost neck-and-neck at the midpoint and Lara Jean teased Peter and some of their kids oooooohhhhed and he gave it back to her and they aahhhhhhhed and it was so exciting to get to be with each again after the previous few days that they started trash talking a bit and the kids ate it up. In fact, they reacted by getting more focused and competitive. When Lara Jean scoffed at Peter’s assertion he could totally climb the top of the rope in less than 30 seconds, his girls decided they would show her they could do it too; after Peter teased that Lara Jean wouldn’t even know what to do at a rock climbing wall, her boys scurried up it to shout down at him that she taught them how.

It was delightful and fun and for them it felt like flirting but clearly it engaged the kids in a way neither had been able to do until that point. And so, when they managed to get themselves in line for dinner together Peter pitched her a plan.

“A rivalry? Like we’re enemies?”

“Yeah” he nods, “they really listened today, right? They were into it. Afterwards my girls couldn’t stop listing the other ways they could show up your boys.”

“They did love it. The boys kept asking ‘what else’ I was good at that we could do the next time to win even though I’ve never been on a climbing wall in my life.”

“See? We just keep playing like we’re out to beat each other and it gives them goals and makes them creative and we get to be with each other…”

“Sort of…” she smirks at him.

“Sort of” he nudges her, “but isn’t that better than what it’s been like? I miss you. If I can see you more because I’m hollering over a picnic table that you suck at friendship bracelets, it’s better than nothing.”

“Awww, you’re so romantic Peter” she rolls her eyes but she’s smiling. “It was a lot of fun. And you’re kinda sexy when you’re all competitive.”

He grins at her, “Oh, that is very good intel to have.”

“Ah, no!” she taps her tray into his, “don’t you dare use that against me!”

“We’re rivals now Covey, I’ll use every weapon I have to take you and your wild boys down!”

“May the best counselor win, Kavinsky”

“Oh, no worries, he will.”

***

The problem with their plan that they didn’t anticipate was that the kids would be so invested in it that they wanted to spend their evening hours with each of them, plotting strategies for the next days activities. That meant that they were still limited in their ability to escape their cabins to be with each other.

“I’m going crazy Lara Jean. This is worse than parents. Parents actually leave us alone for more than 15 minutes” huffs Peter as they stand together – a safe distance apart for appearances sake – while they watch the kids build team forts.

“I know” she sighs, “this is the longest we’ve gone without kissing since we started dating.”

“Don’t remind me” he groans, “in fact, please don’t say ‘kissing’ or ‘kiss’ or ‘make out’ or any of that when you are near me, it’s torture to not be able to do it”

She smiles, “why would I talk about making out with an audience of eight-year-olds?”

“I just _said_ don’t say it!”

She starts to laugh, “do we need a new contract Peter? If you’re setting some rules I may need them clearly stated so I don’t accidentally violate any of them.” Her tone suddenly shifts, “Hey!” what’s up Marco?” One of her charges comes running up to her and stops to eye Peter warily. The boy gestures to her so Lara Jean bends down so he can whisper his question and she quietly answers him then he runs back to the group.

“We don’t need a contract” he mutters, “but if we _did_ , I’d include ‘no bending over in front of Peter because it’s driving him insane that he can’t touch Lara Jean.’”  

***

At breakfast he walks past where she’s seated and murmurs, “I think you dropped this” as a folded-up triangle of paper lands on her tray.

_Contract Between Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean Song-Covey: Camp Pinewood Edition_

_1\. Lara Jean may not use any terms associated with kissing around Peter_  
_2\. Lara Jean can’t keep bending over in her cute little shorts in front of Peter (honestly, it’s just mean)_  
3\. ...

She giggles at his “fill in the blank” and glances over her shoulder at him, he’s eating pancakes with some of his girls and when he sees her looking he slowly licks syrup off his lips and gives her a wink.

_4\. Peter will not wink at Lara Jean especially when he’s licking his lips or otherwise drawing attention to his mouth because it’s not fair she can’t ~~kiss him~~ (OOPS. SORRY. NOT SORRY.)_

She can’t add anything else as her boys start sitting down next to her with sleepy eyes. “Lara Jean, I bet we can eat more pancakes than the girls” Hector says to her as he pours nearly an entire pitcher of maple syrup on his pancakes.

“I don’t know about that. I have two sisters and we can eat a _lot_. And not everything has to be competition guys, we can just all eat our breakfasts together peacefully and save our competitive spirits for kite making this afternoon.”

“Yo, Covey!” Peter’s voice booms, “we were just talking about how the kite we’re working on today is going to be epic. It is going to go down in camp legend as the most butt kicking kite ever. Just, you know, heads up and all that. I’m sure what you’ve planned is like, fine or whatever.”

She turns back to her boys who have wide eyes and full mouths, “Hector, do you have anything you want to say to Peter?” the boy grins at her and yells back.

“Do you wanna know who can eat more pancakes? ‘Cause we can tell you the answer right now” and he thumbs back at their table.

Peter bends his head and whispers with the girls then nudges one named Delia who stands up, “It’s going to be hard to beat us because we were up before you and started eating while you were still sleeping!”

Lara Jean turns and smirks at Peter who mouths “oh, it’s on” at her and the kids start cackling as they rush to re-load their plates.

***

He purposefully tackles her during touch football even though he really has to maneuver himself into a position for it to happen. He makes sure he goes down first and pulls her on top of him to break her fall.

“Hey!” she cries “was that even legal?” She looks up at him and his face is scrunched up in that ridiculously cute way that she loves and she momentarily forgets herself and nearly kisses him.

“Nope. Hi, Covey.”

“Hi” she says a soft smile breaking, “how much time do we have before the child armies descend?”

His eyes flicker past her, “not long. I needed to tell you I love you.” He lets his hands move lightly on to her back to give her a quick caress.

“I love you too Peter”

He looks like he’s about to say something else when they are suddenly surrounded by loud little boys yelling about rules and insisting they got the point, followed by the girls yelling at the boys to stop yelling at Peter. Peter reluctantly releases her and she sits up and starts trying to gather the boys but they are too wound up.

“Whoa whoa whoa! You got the point! You got the point! Control your squad Covey, geez!”

She stands up and dusts herself off, “I don’t know Kavinsky, I think one good tackle deserves another, what do you all think?” and the kids start cheering and Peter’s eyes widen and as they close in around him he picks one kid up and throws him over his shoulder, and then another under his arm and tries to make a run for it.

As the others screech and giggle and chase him Lara Jean calls out directions, “Don’t let him get away! Bring him down!” and when Peter bends over to release the two boys at least five more kids start climbing on him and in a testament to his years of lacrosse training, he actually stands up with a bunch of kids hanging all over him and starts spinning them around. It is ridiculous and hilarious and he has a huge grin on his face and she is laughing so hard she almost can’t stand up straight and the kids absolutely love it.

Finally, with a dramatic wail he bends over and kids slide off him and pull on his arms and he goes down and they pile on top of him and when she reaches the squirming mass of children burying her boyfriend she peers down at him laughing on the ground, “touchdown for Team Covey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie004.tumblr.com/)


	2. Hey Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out someone else at camp has their eye on his girlfriend while Lara Jean discovers someone is nursing a secret crush on her boyfriend.

“What do you think of Lara Jean?” Peter is cleaning up the craft room with Ty one of the other counselors when Ty asks him this.

“What do I think of her?” he repeats, and Ty nods his head.

“She’s hot, right?”

Peter pauses folding chairs and weighs how to answer him. Because of their arrangement they are keeping their relationship under wraps from everyone. But because she’s his girlfriend hearing some guy call her “hot” to his face kind of gets under his skin. “Yeah, she is. She’s really sweet too. And smart. Scary smart.” He goes with directing Ty away from the purely physical aspects of Lara Jean. Remind him she’s not an object.

“Don’t you go to school together?” Peter nods his head and grabs the broom to start sweeping. “Does she have a boyfriend?”

His back is turned to Ty and he breaks into a smile, “Yeah, yeah she does.” _Sucks to be you dude_ goes though his mind.

“Damn.” Ty sighs. “Do you think she’d mess around on him? Like, how would he know anyway, right?”

It’s good his back is turned because his smile melts and he feels heat rising up his neck. Turning to him he says loudly, “she definitely would never cheat. She’s really in love with her boyfriend.”

“Shit.” Ty sighs. “Because she’s so, _so_ hot.”

***

At the start of the second week the counselors get split into a Tuesday group and a Wednesday group and get each a night off to leave the grounds. Luckily they end up together in the Wednesday group and while the rest of their co-workers are figuring out how to spend the evening, they duck out as fast as possible to Peter’s Jeep and head to a diner a few towns away.

They sit squeezed against each other in a booth, legs touching and faces tilted more towards each other than their meal and revel in being alone together, or as alone as they can be in a busy diner at dinnertime. Lara Jean has her hair down which she knows he likes, and he’s slung his arm behind her on the seat and keeps brushing his fingers against it.

“It feels like we’ve been let out of prison!” she giggles as she dips a French fry in ketchup and holds it out for him to eat. “I mean, I love the kids but this has been a very, _very_ long week and a half”

He eats the fry and nods, “I don’t think I have ever been so tired in my life”

“Same.” She sighs, “It’s fun being rivals but you know what else is fun?” He raises his eyebrows, “kissing you, hugging you, just being with you. I miss being with you Peter. I even miss texting you.”

“’ _Don’t touch her, you can’t touch her’_ plays on a loop in my head all freakin’ day” he leans closer and she tilts her cheek towards him for a kiss which he delivers. Then nuzzling her ear he murmurs, “being in public is only barely keeping me from putting my hands all over you right now.”

She shivers and under the table her hand goes to his thigh and squeezes, “I feel like I’m going a little crazy sometimes – when you had Kenya on your shoulders the other day in the lake and her fingers were grasping through your hair as she held on I got jealous, of _a nine-year-old!_ I thought _ohmigod Lara Jean you are being ridiculous_ but still, I was a lot happier when she jumped off you and got her little hands out of your curls!” She reaches up and brushes a lock of hair back from his forehead and he grins at her lovingly.

“Ty thinks you’re hot” she looks at him with confusion, “Ty - the blonde guy who constantly talks about how hardcore a skater he is.” She nods with recognition, “oh man Covey, you have no idea how happy it makes me that you don’t even know who he is!”

“Why do you think he thinks that?”

“Uh, because he told me. And then he asked if you had a boyfriend. And then he asked if I thought you’d cheat on your boyfriend.”

Her eyes go big, “what did you say? Did you tell him about us?”

“No, even though I was so damn tempted. I said you were very taken and would never cheat. I also told him you are smart” he kisses her, “and sweet” he kisses her again, “and agreed you are seriously hot” he ends by his rubbing the tip of his nose against hers.

She reacts by grabbing his face and planting a deep kiss on his mouth. His hands go to her neck and her waist and pull her even closer against him and he’s tempted to pull her leg up over his knee so he can stroke the silky soft inside of her thigh where her shorts end but their waitress has other ideas.

“Can I get you kids anything else?” the older woman asks after loudly clearing her throat and they break apart, Lara Jean immediately putting food in her mouth to avoid looking up. Peter does though and says, “two slices of the blueberry pie and a large chocolate shake, two straws please,” she nods and turns to walk away, “thanks, Helen!” he calls after the retreating woman.

Lara Jean giggles, “You always learn their names! And they love it. They find you so charming.”

“I _am_ charming Covey” he smirks, “and it’s good manners. You know what’s not good manners? Making out with your boyfriend at dinner in a crowded place when he cannot act on any of his urges.”

***

When Helen returns with their dessert she has a much warmer smile on her face due to Peter’s friendliness, “here you go lovebirds” she says as she puts down their plates of pie. She and Peter chat while Lara Jean rummages in her backpack. When he turns his attention back to her she’s writing something down and then slides it over to him.

_4\. Peter will be conscious of the fact that when he runs around shirtless it is very distracting to Lara Jean who needs to keep focused on the twelve little boys in her care and can’t be staring at one big boy and his very nice biceps and extremely good abs_

He chuckles, “I have no shirt on because we’re swimming. You want me to swim in my clothes?”

She shrugs, “Well, no – but you have it off other times too.”

“When?” he challenges, “because I am guiding twelve little girls all day long, so I don’t make a habit of being semi naked around them.”

“You had it off the other day when I passed you going to the showers”

“Because I’d just showered!” he laughs loudly, “I think you just don’t want other big girls seeing my, what are they?” he peers at the contract, “my _very nice biceps and extremely good abs_. Thanks, by the way” he pats his stomach and she groans.

He moves the plate to grab the paper and holds out his hand for the pen which she drops in his palm.

_5\. Lara Jean will try not to be jealous of little girls who use Peter’s shoulders as a diving board and co-counselors (of either/any gender – no judgement) who may find his “very nice biceps and extremely good abs” (per LJS-C) attractive; Peter will try his best not to get jealous of Ty or other co-counselors (etc., see above) who announce to him that Lara Jean is “hot” or any variation commenting on her attractiveness because they are only stating the honest truth (she is VERY hot) and because punching people is not nice and will get him fired_

***

Lara Jean is sorting out the threads from friendship bracelet making when Marco approaches and stands quietly beside her. Eventually he coughs and says, “Um, Lara Jean? Can I ask you something?”

She smiles and moves over patting the spot next to her on the bench and asks him what’s up. The boy seems nervous and twists his bracelet around his wrist as he looks away from her, “Is it OK to like someone who is maybe on the other…side of you?”

“Other side?” she asks, “do you mean like a girl?”

He shifts, “Uh, never mind I gotta go.” He starts to get up but she reaches her hand out to gently touch his arm.

“Hey, hey, let me try again. Is there someone here at camp that you have maybe a little crush on?”

He nods and keeps fiddling with his bracelet.

“OK, well that’s cool. It’s normal to develop feelings for someone and there are a lot of really great people here, right?” He nods again. “And maybe this person you like is on our rival team?”

“Yeah,” he nods quickly, “what if you like someone on that team but we’re not supposed to?”

“Marco that’s not true you can like anyone your heart chooses. And you know that we’re not really enemies with Peter’s team, right? It’s just a fun way to get into the spirit of the stuff we’re doing. Make it all kind of a game.”

They are quiet a few minutes and watch the other boys using their hour of free time to loudly chase each other around. Her mind is trying to sort through Peter’s girls to figure out which one Marco may have fallen for when she spots Peter coming out of the dining hall eating an ice cream cone. She smiles to herself as he saunters towards a few of his girls with a big smile on his handsome face. She’s reminded how lucky she is to have him.

“I like Peter” Marco blurts out next to her. “He’s cute and I like him.”

She is caught entirely off guard but knows that this is a moment she cannot mess up if Marco is to have any sort of healthy romantic future. “Peter is pretty crushworthy and really cute, right?”

Marco nods and she looks over and he’s watching Peter so carefully.

“Did you know that I go to school with Peter?”

“You do?” he turns to her with his eyes wide, “are you friends?”

She just nods, “and I can tell you that Peter is a very nice guy. He plays lacrosse and he’s so good at it that he’s the captain. He helps his friends any time they need him and he’s kind and thoughtful to his mom and his little brother.”

“Wow. He’s so awesome.” Marco says with a dreamy sound in his voice and boy, does she know the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title "Hey Jealousy" by Gin Blossoms (1992)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie004.tumblr.com/)


	3. Kiss Me Now and Never Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Lara Jean finally sneak away for a steamy tryst under the stars.

On Friday night they manage to slip out after the kids curfew and meet by the lake. She finds him sitting against a tree and he grabs her hand and helps her down to sit between his legs.

“I really want to make out with you but I’m so tired” she sighs and he nuzzles her head and blows out a laugh, “same.” She leans back into his chest and he wraps his arms around her and they watch fireflies alight around the shore. They exchange stories about their kids and express concerns about how to deal with some of the issues they have with them, laugh at some of the adorable things they do and ridiculous things they say.

“Oh my god” she sighs, “we’re parents – can’t stop talking about our kids and too tired to fool around.”

“Stop depressing me Covey.”

“You know it’s true”

“Yeah, that’s why it’s so depressing.”

***

“You know how you were telling me about Ty liking me?”

“Why? Did he hit on you or something?”

“No” she shakes her head and pulls his arms around her tighter. “Someone told me they liked you.”

“Really? Is it Jenna?”

“What? No!”

“Marley? Or what’s her name…Fiona?”

“Um – are you going to name all the female counselors?”

He chuckles and kisses her hair and ear and nuzzles into her neck, “you know you’re my one and only Covey”

“That tickles!” she squirms and turns her head to kiss him. Turning back towards the lake they get quiet again and she says, “it’s Marco.”

“Marco? From your team?”

She nods, “he confided in me because he thought it was wrong to like someone on the ‘rival team’ but I think really he was trying to ask if it was OK to like another boy.”

She can feel his head bob, “what did you say?”

“That it was OK and that we all weren’t really enemies it was just for fun. And I told him that we know each other from school and you are kind, loving and easy to crush on.”

He squeezes her and says, “so are you.”

“So, if you interact with him at all just be a little gentle. I don’t want us to mess up his future development. And I have bit of a soft spot for people who have crushes on you, since you know – been there.”

“Thanks for telling me. What a sweet kid.” They sit quietly for a few minutes and Peter murmurs, “tell me again about how much you liked me before you admitted how much you liked me”

“Nope!”

“Come on Lara Jean, it can be my bedtime story!”

“Maybe Jenna can tell you one. Or _Fiona_ ” she says with a tease to her voice.

“Wanna know a secret?” he whispers in her ear, “I have no idea if there is a Fiona here or not”

***

“You’re wearing it” she fingers the friendship bracelet she made him and passed to him behind her back while the kids were finishing theirs.

“Of course I’m wearing it. And I couldn’t say this in front of all them, but you definitely do not suck at making friendship bracelets. I love it. It’s my favorite colors made by my favorite girl.”

She slides her fingers underneath the braid threads and rubs the tender inside of his wrist, “I’ve made a ton in my lifetime. Don’t you remember in fifth grade? Gen and I made so many. We used to stack them on our wrists and up our arms. You probably have some from her. Every other one she’d announce, ‘this one is for Peter Kavinsky’ as if we had never heard of you.”

“What matters is I have one from you now” his hand moves to tilt her face up towards his and he kisses her and it’s soft and full of affection. She turns and drapes her arms over his shoulders and he scoops her up and presses his legs together to bring her down into his lap.

They kiss for a bit and the night gets cooler and the fireflies start to depart. Their time together is narrowing and as his mouth moves to kiss along her jawline she giggles lightly, “you know what I keep thinking about?”

“Hmmm” his lips trail down to the hollow in her throat and his hand moves into her hair.

“The irony of us pretending we aren’t dating after we spent all that time pretending we were.”

He chuckles against her throat and cups her face as he lifts it to meet his, “that is pretty funny.” His other hand slips under her sweatshirt and caresses her warm skin, “that was hardly pretending though” his tongue slides over her bottom lip and she makes a tiny squeak of pleasure, “because you were so, so into me” his mouth curls up into a smile before he tugs her bottom lip between his teeth, “and I wanted you so, so badly.”

 _“Number six,”_ she breathes, her voice has that rasp to it he recognizes from when she’s aroused, _“Peter will not kiss Lara Jean like this when they are dangerously close to curfew”_

“Why not?” under her sweatshirt his thumb moves higher to graze the edge of her bra and she arches her back.

“Because – this…” her head falls back and he loves how he’s reclaimed her as his after all these days without being able to touch her this way. Her breath is ragged and he kneads her breast and sighs at the feel of her in his palm, “…feels too good.” She runs fingers through his hair with one hand and grasps his shoulder with the other. He can feel her nails digging into him through the material of his hoodie.

He nods, “it’s supposed to. I miss making you feel good. You miss it too. Don’t you baby”

“Mmmm…” he slides the hand under her shirt around to her back and finds the clasp of her bra, “…hmmmm” she exhales as he releases the hooks and caresses her spine. “Oh…god…if you touch me…”

He kisses her neck and up to her ear, “touch you where?” he whispers and moves his hand slowly over her bare shoulder, “where do you want me to touch you?”

She knows rationally she should tell him they have to stop but being rational is not really an option in these moments when she is so completely under his spell – his hands and lips and words acting as some sort of magic combination to her libido that only he has the key to. “It’s almost curfew…we have to…we should go” she manages to get the words out but she knows she doesn’t mean them.

“If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop” he says against her mouth, “we can go to our beds and go to sleep all alone, just tell me you want me to stop Lara Jean” Her response is not words but action as she kisses him deeply, their tongues moving together while he runs his hand back to her rib cage.

“I don’t want you to stop” she moans into his mouth, “ever.”

He fondles her breast and she shudders with pleasure. Her spine extends to press herself further into his hand while he snaps his fingers softly on her nipple causing her to rock her hips while he uses his other hand to tug her sweatshirt up.

The chilly night air against her skin isn’t what makes her shiver but it’s his dark head of hair dipping down where she knows he is going to plant tender warm kisses on her until his mouth finds her breast. He is tantalizingly close when they both freeze at the sound of a voice and a glimmer of a flashlight.

Neither are near enough to them, but still they are a cruel reminder that they can’t go any farther. “Fuuuuuuuuck” he hisses as he drops her shirt from his hand and his forehead onto her shoulder. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. You should go first. I need a minute.”

“Ohhhh” she whines sadly. She reaches around to re-fasten her bra and reluctantly pulls herself up and out of his lap. “I’ll see you tomorrow” she whispers and bends to kiss the top of his head. “Love you.”

He kisses her hand as she pulls away, “love you too.” He watches her tip toe back towards the cabins and he presses the heels of his hands into his eyes and makes a silent, frustrated groan.

***

At the counselor’s meeting the next morning Lara Jean leans on a counter in the back of the room and bites into a donut, watching as Peter comes in and grabs a bottle of water and an apple and walks back towards her.

“Good morning Lara Jean Covey” he says as he takes up a position next to her, “sleep OK?”

She side eyes him, “no, I did not sleep well at all actually. I’m sublimating my frustration into this donut if you must know.”

He chuckles, “that’s kinda hot” he takes a long drink from his water, “do you want to know how I slept?”

“Only if it was badly,” she smiles at one of the other counselors who says hello and Peter nods at the girl.

“My hoodie still smelled like you, so I kept it on all night and breathed you in.”

She shoves the rest of the donut in her mouth while making a soft strangled sound at the back of her throat.

“How many donuts are you gonna need Covey?” She can hear the sexy tease in his voice.

“Ummm if you keep saying things like that then at _least_ a dozen.” She dares to look over at him and he tilts his bottle at her.

“Do you need to wash down your pent up sexual frustrations?” She takes the water and drinks, “I bet your lips taste like sugar” he murmurs as he leans his head closer to hers.

She turns to face him and licks her lips, “too bad you can’t find out for yourself.”

Now it’s his turn to groan under his breath. “Well played babe.”

The meeting starts and Peter rests his hand on the cabinet under the counter behind them, inching it closer to Lara Jean. She does the same and underneath the shade of the counter top they get away with linking their fingers together just enough to touch. It’s chaste and sweet which is in complete contrast to how they’ve been behaving around each other the last twelve hours.

“Today after lunch you will be switching teams” their camp leader Charlotte announces, “your kids will stay in their cabin and the counselors will move to a new cabin.”

There’s a lot of murmuring and hands shooting up with questions. “You mean us guys will get a team of boys?”

“That’s Ty” Peter whispers about the guy who asked the first question. Lara Jean nods and squeezes his fingers in reassurance that there is no competition and Peter squeezes back in gratitude.

“Exactly. And you will lead your new team for the rest of the week, then we switch back over the weekend after our big camp bonfire.” Charlotte goes over the details and answers questions.

“Guess we’re not sleeping for the next few nights either” Lara Jean sighs.

“And why is that?”

“Because we’re switching rooms. I’m going to your cabin and you’re going to mine.” Peter wrinkles his brow, “we finally get to be in each other’s bed Peter – except we’ll still be _alone_.”

His eyebrows shoot up, “Oh. _Shit_ ” he mutters.

***

She slips their contract under her pillow, knowing that he will find it because of the way he grabs the pillow before he puts his head down to sleep.

_7\. Lara Jean will give Peter the longest, deepest, hottest kiss of his life once she has discharged her counseling duties as a reward for what he said about inhaling her scent on his sweatshirt which, let the record show, is one of the sexiest things he has ever said to her (and he’s said a lot of sexy things so this particular one should be given extra appreciation)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy you are all loving this and am beyond appreciative of all the great comments! Thank you! 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie004.tumblr.com/)


	4. Somebody Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids start asking a lot of questions and someone learns about Lara Jean and Peter's big secret.

The kids initially seem reluctant about this switch in counselors which isn’t surprising given how successfully Lara Jean and Peter have built up their “rivalry.” Peter hears a lot of “that’s not how Lara Jean does it!” from the boys and she hears plenty of “Peter would totally let us!” from the girls.

She can’t help but grin when she first arrives at her new temporary cabin and many of the girls have their hair in various styles of braids. “Wow, you all look really great!” she says enthusiastically to their suspicious stares.

“Peter did it” a girl named Ana says. “He said he knows a girl named Katherine and she taught him.”

Lara Jean nods her head, “huh, well she taught him really well” she checks out a French braid, a couple of side braids and a fishtail that she’s so impressed with she’s going to ask him to do it for her after they get home.

“Did he do yours?” Kenya asks and Lara Jean reaches for her braided pony tail that she totally forgot she had.

“Uh, no, no I did my own. While I’m here I can do some for you girls. If you want me to, I can’t promise I’ll be as good as Peter though.” She gets a few shrugs and a couple of nods and she wishes she could call Kitty to tell her how well she taught Peter and get instructions on how to do a kick-ass braid crown that would really impress them.

***

After a few weeks surrounded by girls, Peter feels woefully out of practice with how to deal with boys. They are so loud and rambunctious and messy. He’s impressed that Lara Jean has been able to rein them in so well and he wishes he could tell her that, but as part of the switch the teams are being kept apart so the kids “invest in the experience” of a new counselor. So he’s having to deal with a pack of grumpy little boys who miss his girlfriend which, honestly, he can’t blame them because he misses her too.

They are resting and having a snack during a hike when a kid named Sean asks him if he has a girlfriend.

“Yeah, I do. Do you?” he asks and the boys around them giggle.

“No!” Sean cries, “I’m _nine!_ ”

“You’re very handsome Sean, you might have a girlfriend I don’t know!” Peter teases and they all crack up.

“One day when I’m a teenager I want to have a girlfriend like Lara Jean” one named Cooper volunteers and the others make kissy noises at him.

“That’s a really good goal Cooper” Peter smiles, “do you want some tips on how you can get a girl like Lara Jean to be your girlfriend?” Cooper nods excitedly and he notices a few of the other boys lean in to hear his supposed wisdom. “You should always be nice and sincere. Don’t say things you don’t mean just to impress her, say what you feel and tell her why you think she’s so special. Learn about the things that interest her – like if she enjoys a certain style of music or an activity. Get to know the things that make her happy and show an interest in them yourself. She’ll really appreciate that you want to be part of stuff that she likes.”

They nod quietly and he tries to think what else he can put in their impressionable brains to make them good future men, “And you should never make a girl do something she doesn’t want to do. Everything you do together should be something you _both_ really want to do.”

“Like play videogames?” a kid named Josh pipes up.

“Totally. If you and a girl like playing videogames together that’s awesome, that’s a fun thing to do if you both like doing it.” The boys are nodding like it’s ridiculous to contemplate anyone _not_ liking videogames.

“And if you really liked doing that but the next time she doesn’t want to play – that’s her right to not want to play again. You don’t tell her she’s wrong or force her to play or say that since she played it before, she has to play it again because that’s what you want. Do you get what I mean?”

They all nod and Peter’s eye catches Marco watching him, “and another thing while we’re talking about dating – it’s cool to like boys in a romantic way too. People fall in love with who they fall in love with and it’s totally OK whoever that person is. We should all be lucky enough to love someone and have someone love us, it doesn’t matter if they are the same sex or not.”

“I have two dads” Jesse volunteers.

“That’s awesome buddy!” Peter high fives him. “I bet that is really cool.” Jesse smiles proudly as Peter glances around, “Any other questions or are we ready to finish this mountain?” He smiles at Marco, “Hey Marco my man! How we doing back there?”

Marco gives him a shy smile and blushes a little as Peter starts herding them back to the trail. They haven’t gone too far before Sean is beside him.

“Does your girlfriend play videogames?” 

Peter chuckles, “Nah, she’s not really a Videogame Girl.”

“That’s a bummer. What does she like?”

“Lar… uh…” he catches himself before he says her full name, “…my girlfriend likes reading romantic books and watching old movies. She’s super creative and is really great at baking – she’s like the best baker ever.”

“Lara Jean is good at baking” Sean says. “For one of our Rainy Day Activities she taught us how to make cupcakes and they were the best cupcakes I ever had.”

“She is? Wow, that’s good to know in case we have to do a Bake-Off with her team.”

“We’d lose.” Sean says so resolutely it makes Peter burst out laughing.

***

Lara Jean and the girls are learning how to skateboard. Ty is teaching them and she’s glad Peter is off on a hike otherwise he’d be getting cranky at how much Ty is flirting with her. The girls listen intently and some of them already know how to skate and are helping him teach. As she watches some wobble along and others glide, Gemma comes and sits next to her.

“Do you like Ty?”

Lara Jean is caught off guard, “I don’t know him that well, he seems nice. He’s a really good skater, huh?”

“He likes you.” Gemma announces. “And so does Peter.”

Her mouth drops open and she turns her head quickly so Gemma doesn’t witness her trying to figure out how to respond. “What makes you say that?”

“Ty keeps making goofy eyes at you” she flutters her eyes to demonstrate “and Peter talks about you all the time.”

“He talks about me? What does he say?”

“Oh, he says how you are so smart at school and that you have good style and stuff.”

“Well, that’s nice of him.” Ana comes over and asks Lara Jean for help getting all her pads off.

“Ana, doesn’t Peter talk about Lara Jean a lot?”

“He looooooves you!” Ana singsongs and both girls giggle as Lara Jean tries to focus on the knee pads. “He thinks you’re prettttty, he wants to be your booooooyfriend!”

“Yeah!” Gemma is excited to have a partner in crime, “he stares at you and his eyes go all, _‘oooohhh Lara Jeeeeaaan’_!”

“OK, OK” she tries to squelch their growing hysterics as she knows full well how girls can whip themselves into a frenzy over the topic of boys. “I’m sure Peter is just trying to balance all the silly talk we give each other during our events with showing you that it’s important to be kind even if you’re in competition.”

But the girls are egging each other on and she’s not even sure that she and Peter are the topic of conversation anymore, so she leaves them to their giggles and heads over to Ty who offers to show her a few more tricks for skating.

***

She gets a little better and is maneuvering herself further than she would have thought she could. Behind her she can hear Ty hollering directions and the girls cheering her on. But then up ahead she sees movement and she takes her eyes off where she’s going and sees Peter coming back from his hike with the boys behind him. His eyes go wide and he is beaming at her and she immediately loses focus then balance and slams into a post and slides to the ground.

She hears Peter call her name and then he’s right there on the ground with her, “Are you OK?” She’s dazed and embarrassed, but she nods.

“Uh huh, I’m fine” she tries to get up and hears Peter mutter something under his breath. “What’s the matter?”

“You’re bleeding, Lara Jean” he’s tenderly moving her leg for a better look, “shit, you cut your leg.” She looks over right as kids surround them and start chattering and fussing.

“Hey, hey, I got it, I got her” it’s Ty cutting through the kids, “here, lemme, I’ll take her to the infirmary.”

“No way dude” Peter stands up and she feels their shadows over her, “I’m taking her.”

“I got her Kavinsky” Ty sounds annoyed as he reaches down towards her, his arm getting stilled by Peter’s sudden grip on it.

“You’re not touching her and you’re not taking her.” Peter’s voice is low and tense, “you’re gonna corral the kids and keep them busy until I get back to help.” Ty opens his mouth to protest but clearly sees a look in Peter’s eyes.

“Fine, whatever, bro.” He turns and starts calling out directions to the kids and the din around them moves away.

“C’mere girl” he offers his shoulder to put her arm around and scoops her up to carry her in his arms.

“You’re going to get blood on you” she protests, feeling a little lightheaded suddenly.

He sneaks a kiss to her forehead, “don’t care.”

***

Peter watches with worried eyes as the nurse tends to her cut. It ends up not being as bad as all the blood made it seem, but she still feels a little exhausted by the drama. After the nurse leaves he comes over to the gurney and gently lifts her leg, “does it hurt?”

She shrugs, “yeah but not as much as my ego does after crashing in front of just about everyone.” She puts her palms over her face and shudders.

“Awww don’t blame yourself. It’s my fault.”

“Your fault?” she drops her hands and likes when he moves himself between her legs.

“Mmm hmm. You saw me and remembered how lucky you were to have me as your boyfriend.”

She scoffs, “so lucky that I just threw myself at your feet in gratitude?”

“Exactly” he rubs his nose against hers and rests his hands on her hips. “I’m flattered Lara Jean” his voice is soft and sensuous, and she puts her hands on his chest and moves her face towards his to kiss him when they hear the door opening. Peter jumps back and she leans away from him as Ty enters.

“Hey, you OK?” he walks up to Lara Jean, ignoring Peter.

“Yeah, I’m fine, really” she says but he reaches for her leg and she flinches and Peter grabs Ty’s arm and spins him around.

“Dude, what the fuck is your problem?” Ty snarls and she holds her breath at how Peter is going to respond but he just puts out his hand.

“Hi,” he says to Ty, “I’m Peter Kavinsky.” Ty takes his hand totally confused by the gesture, as Peter starts shaking it. “I’m Lara Jean’s boyfriend.” She watches Ty’s eyes widen and Peter’s stare stay focused on him.

“You said she had a boyfriend” Ty finally says.

“Yeah, she does. _I’m_ her boyfriend.” They are still shaking hands when Ty lets out a loud laugh.

“Geez man, why didn’t you say something before? No wonder you were all _‘no way she would cheat’_!”

“I would never cheat” Lara Jean pipes up.

Peter grins at Ty, “she would never cheat.”

The tension breaks and they explain why they are pretending they aren’t a couple and he promises not to spill to the kids. “Shit, you guys must be going crazy not being able to – you know” he smirks.

Patting him on the back Peter moves him towards the door, “OK Ty, thanks for stopping by.”

“Way to go Kavinsky” Ty whispers under his breath, “She’s so freakin’…”

“Bro, if you tell me one more time how bad you have it for my girlfriend I cannot be held responsible for what I do to your face.”

“Got it! Got it!” he makes a lips-are-sealed gesture and heads out and before Peter can even shut the door for a few minutes of alone time with Lara Jean, he sees the nurse heading back and he groans.

“He’s right about one thing” he mutters as he goes over to help Lara Jean down from the gurney, “I _am_ going crazy not being able to – _you know._ ”

She rises on her toes to kiss him quickly before the door opens, “me too love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers (2004)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie004.tumblr.com/)


	5. Reckless and Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little smutty...again.

It’s their last Friday and there’s an all-camp bonfire to celebrate with the kids. Lara Jean stands back from the crowd a bit and watches kids making s’mores and counselors looking as weary as she feels. She doesn’t hear Peter come up until he’s right next to her and she feels his hand skim over her lower back and down towards her rear where he slides his hand into the back pocket of her jeans.

“I’m looking forward to number seven” he says under his breath.

She’s so distracted by how good it feels to have his hand on her like that again she blanks out on what he’s talking about, “Huh?” she whispers.

He flexes his fingers and gives her a little squeeze and she can’t help the soft hiccup of pleasure she emits. “Our contract – the kiss you’re gonna give me on Sunday.” He slips his hand out and gives her butt a pat and she realizes he left the contract in there.

“Wow. That was a power move Kavinsky.”

“You like that?” she can hear the smirk in his voice.

“And you thought hand-in-the-back-pocket was dumb.”

“I thought ‘no kissing’ was dumb. Getting to touch your ass was my favorite part of the original contract.” He nudges her shoulder with his and they both laugh. “So, let’s get out of here”

She turns to look at him for the first time, “we can’t do that!”

“Why not?” he shrugs, “there’s plenty of other counselors around they won’t miss us, we don’t have to go long, just enough time for a kiss.”

She raises her eyebrows, “the last time we got to be alone together things went way past just a kiss. And we almost got caught.”

“Hasn’t that been half the fun Covey? All this sneaking around and secret meet-ups?” He can see her trying not to smile. “It’s kinda hot, right?”

She relents, “OK yes, some of it has been fun, but most of it has been – frustrating.”

“Think how good it’s going to feel to let out all that frustration.”

She groans as quietly as she can muster, “That’s exactly what I’m trying _not_ to think about for the next 48 hours Peter!”

***

They both spot Marco making his way towards them and when he arrives they see he has something in his hand.

“Hey bud, whaddya got there?” Lara Jean asks and she watches as his eyes dart between her and Peter.

“I made a s’more” he holds it out in front of him.

“Nice, man! That looks really good.” Peter says. “Maybe later you can make us some?”

“I made it for you” he thrusts it at Peter who glances at Lara Jean.

“That’s really kind Marco” she says, “I bet it’s tasty. Right, Peter?”

Peter takes the s’more from Marco’s outstretched hand and holds up his other hand for a high five. When Marco hits it his face lights up and Lara Jean’s heart is breaking for him just a little that he’s going to have to say goodbye to Peter soon.

“Mmm this is so good, thanks buddy!” Peter says between bites. The courage Marco worked up to come over dissipates and he squeaks out a “you’re welcome” and runs off to his friends. “Bite?” Peter offers but Lara Jean shakes her head.

She starts to say something and stops because he’s carefully licking the edges where the chocolate and marshmallow are seeping out between the graham crackers. His eyes are watching her as he does it and she feels a pang of desire so strong she thinks she’s not going to make it to Sunday. It shows on her face because he grins behind his mess before he pushes the rest into his mouth with a satisfied moan and licks his fingers.

“It’s my Sublimation S’more” he says, “you know, like your donut.” And he grins his sexy megawatt smile and she can’t take it anymore.

“Meet me in the boathouse. Give me a few minutes head start.”

His eyes widen, “really?”

She just nods and backs into the darkness before turning away towards the lake.

***

When Peter gets inside the boathouse it’s too dark to see, “Lara Jean?” he whispers and feels a brush against his arm and then hands going around his neck to pull his face down and then she is kissing him and her fingers run up into his hair, scratching over his scalp and pressing down like she’s trying to get him as close to her as possible.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa” he murmurs as he lifts his head for a breath but she makes an angry little noise that he’s never heard from her before and it is hot as hell, “how much time do we have?”

“I don’t care” she moans as she kisses him again while moving her body against his.

He starts pressing her to walk backwards until they reach the counter and he bends to lift her and she hisses in agreement as he pulls her hips to the edge of the counter and she wraps her legs around his waist to pin him between them.

“This feels like make-up sex” he whispers as he kisses along her jaw and up to her ear, “aggressive, urgent.”

“We’re not making up” she pants, “and this isn’t sex.”

“You know what I mean” he nips at her ear and she giggles and thrusts her hands up under his sweatshirt, dragging her nails back down over his chest as he sucks in a breath, “you’re gonna leave scratch marks Covey.”

“So what?”

He chuckles, “I like this side of you all reckless and horny.”

“Very funny, take this off” she’s tugging at his top so he reaches back to pull it off tossing it next to her.

“And bossy! This attitude is doing all _kinds_ of things to me.” The minute his shoulder is bare she has her mouth on it and is kissing and sucking all along his collar bone as he drops his head back. “Fuck, you are killing me right now.” He slips a hand between them and tugs down the zipper of her hoodie. “I want some too” he says as he finishes unzipping and grins at her glassy eyes and open lips. “Gimme a taste.”

She huffs out a moan and takes the hoodie off and follows it by lifting her t-shirt and taking that off too and suddenly she’s there in her bra and she leans forward to kiss him again and he holds up a finger to stop her, “what?” her eyes narrow in annoyance until he reaches behind her head and slips his finger in the elastic holding her hair and slides it off, watching in appreciation as long, thick strands fall around her shoulders. He sighs, “I miss seeing your hair down.”

They start to kiss and then she freezes and pulls back “did you hear that?” Peter’s hearing is overwhelmed by the thumping of his pulse in response to her, so he just shakes his head and kisses her again.

Then he stops, “Whoa I definitely heard _that_.” They both look around but it is dark and there aren’t a lot of windows and they are high up so anyone peering in would have to be tall and not ten years old.

He checks the windows then they fool around a little longer but it is getting late and the interruption made them both a little anxious. “We should go back” she sighs and glances at her watch, “they’re going to start gathering down here soon anyway for the fireworks.”

He nods and places kisses along her shoulder and down her arm. “You’re right” he murmurs against her skin, “just a few minutes more…”

***

She’s in bed when she remembers he gave her back the contract. She gets up and finds her jeans and pulls it out.

_8\. The undersigned Peter G. Kavinsky and Lara Jean Song-Covey do hearby swear to never, ever again under any circumstance PRETEND they are in a relationship or pretend they are NOT in a relationship with one another. Seriously, like EVER._

And his signature is scrawled on the bottom and he’s drawn a line for her to sign on too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 on Friday - Hit subscribe! 
> 
> Better late than never - apologies for late posting today but it IS still Monday! (at least in my time zone😉 ) 
> 
> All your comments and dedication to this story have been such a thrill! Thank you so, SO much 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie004.tumblr.com/)


	6. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day of camp and the kids aren't going to go quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're here to read the final chapter - you're not in luck...I didn't love my original ending and felt like you all (and definitely Peter and Lara Jean!) deserved something a bit more satisfying 😉
> 
> So there will be one more chapter after this one out on Monday. Consider it a good news/bad news situation in that there is more to come - you just can't have it yet! 😀
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH for staying with this story! It was a funny idea that took on a life of its own and went from a one shot to 30 pages within a month. I hope it has been as fun to read as it was to write. 🧡🧡🧡

Peter is doing an assembly line of braids for his girls for Field Day – the final day of camp. Since there will be rock wall climbing and tug-of-war, swimming and foot races, they want their hair out of the way because they are very determined to beat Lara Jean’s boys at all of it.

He’s finishing up Gemma’s pig tail braids when she says, “who do you think is the prettiest girl at camp? The counselors, I mean.”

Peter cocks an eyebrow, “I’ve been too busy keeping my eyes on a certain bunch of butt kicking girls with the world’s most awesome braids to notice.” He gives Gemma’s hair a playful tug and she giggles along with a few others.

“But if you _had_ to pick one that you thought was the prettiest, who would it be?” Gemma persists.

Peter looks around and notices they are all watching him intently, a little _too_ intently, “Uhh why are you asking?” There’s some giggles and a few shrugs but Gemma, who is clearly a Kitty Covey in the making is not giving up without an answer.

“Is it Lara Jean?”

Pretty sure he is blushing Peter coughs and nods, “She’s pretty, sure.” Now he knows something is up because they are nudging one other and some whispering starts. “OK we better get going” he motions them towards the door.

“Because when she was our leader she told us she thought you were the cutest boy.” Gemma announces to more giggles, whispers and nudges.

He is not sure if this is truth or a trap so he goes with lighthearted playing along, eager to get them off their interrogation and out the door. “Well, if that’s true than she clearly has amazing taste.” He gives them a grin and a wink, “Now let’s MOVE.”

***

Lara Jean is exhausted by the last few weeks and especially the final few sleepless nights. But she’s also excited for the events of the day and to have fun with her boys for the last time. Every time she sees Peter she beams and then quickly throws out some of their standard trash talk for their teams benefit and he dishes it back and the kids are laughing and hollering and getting into the spirit of the day.

When the kids are picking their partners for the three-legged-race Peter tilts his head to hers and says, “FYI my girls were being little detectives this morning asking me about you.”

“What about me?” she turns to him.

“Did you tell them you thought I was cute?”

“No. I mean, I do – think you’re cute,” they share a smile, “but I didn’t tell them that. Did they say I did?”

He nods, “something is up”

“Like what?”

“Like they know – about us.”

“How would they know?”

Peter shrugs, “they say kids are more intuitive than we give them credit for. Maybe we’ve underestimated them.”

Lara Jean’s jaw drops, “you don’t think…the noises outside the boathouse…when we were…you know…” she makes random gestures with her hands that makes Peter laugh.

“Those windows are high and they are all short so let’s just hope that’s a no.”

***

The kids want them to run the three-legged-race together. They protest using their enemy status and height difference as excuses, but the kids are relentless so as Peter is bending down to tie their legs together and she sees how giddy their teams are about it she murmurs, “I’m starting to think you were right.”

***

Peter’s team wins tug-of-war and Lara Jean’s wins the rock wall climbing competition. To model good sportsmanship they always shake hands after events but today the kids want them to hug after each, “to show you really, really mean it” they cajole and so they start hugging and the kids cheer each time they do.

“They _so_ know” Lara Jean whispers during one hug.

“It’s like a small nation of Kitty’s” he replies and she pulls away from him laughing because that’s a terrifying notion.

***

After the games are finished everyone goes to the lake to have a party and cool off. Peter is splashing around in the water with kids all clambering to have him throw them or jump off his shoulders when Gemma, Ana and Kenya all emerge from the water and come over to her. “You should come in” Kenya says, “Yeah, the water is nice” Gemma says and Ana just stifles giggles.

Lara Jean nods, “are you having fun?”

They reach out their hands, “come on Lara Jean, come in the water!” and before she knows it she is wading into the lake and notices Peter stop to watch her, a big grin on his face and water dripping off his beautiful torso and she is totally counting the hours until they will be alone together again without any more fake anything.

She gets enveloped in the gang of children playing around with her boyfriend and is caught up in the games – laughing and splashing and squealing when Peter grabs her and acts like he’s going to throw her.

After awhile she swims over to the floating dock and hauls herself up to catch her breath. He follows and crosses his arms on it to float next to her dangling legs. “Is that bikini to torment me? Because it’s working.” She grins and kicks her leg to give him a little splash. “I’m serious Covey, why do you think I haven’t gotten up there yet?” his eyes look down and hers follow and she giggles.

“You can sort of see the scratches” she motions to his chest and he looks down, “and you already know how distracting I find your shirtlessness when I can’t do anything about it.”

He hoists himself up next to her all glistening and dripping wet, “OK young lady you are not playing fair right now looking like this and talking like that.”

She exaggerates a pout as drops of water fall from tendrils of his dark hair and his eyes are burning her up as he leans in like he’s going to kiss her, “don’t give them any more evidence” she whispers.

***

Soon they are surrounded as kids from both their teams paddle around the floating dock, their heads bobbing like seals and their grins wide.

“Hey, wow, what’s going on guys?” Peter asks and there is the telltale giggling and he looks over at Lara Jean who is looking amused.

“We think you are boyfriend and girlfriend” Gemma, clearly the ringleader of all this announces. “So, are you?”

“Why do you think that?” Lara Jean asks as she pulls her knees up on to the dock.

Kenya makes a dramatic sigh, “it’s so _obvious_.”

Peter moves back and then carefully stands up, trying not to tip them into the water. “OK kiddos I think you’re all being a little too nosy so let’s have some more fun before we have to head to dinner.” He looks down and offers his hand and Lara Jean takes it and they both stand and realize at the exact same moment that they’ve made an error as the kids swim up to the dock and put their little hands on the edges.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!” they chant between giggles, “you looooove each other!” and when the dock begins rocking from all the little bodies around it Lara Jean grabs Peter’s arm and he looks down at her and shrugs.

“I think we’ve been busted Covey and I think if we don’t give these hellions what they want, we’re gonna be dumped into the lake.”

She looks around at the gleeful little faces of all the kids they’ve grown to love these last few weeks and can see in that moment how invested they are in this particular victory.

“You win!” she calls out then tilts her head up as Peter cups her face and kisses her to erupting cheers from their audience in the water.

***

On Sunday afternoon the parents have come, the kids have given them hugs and tearful goodbyes and they’ve posed for a ton of selfies and family photos now that the phones got returned.

They help clean each other’s cabins and laugh over all the evidence their teams eagerly shared about how they’d uncovered their counselors romantic secret: that Peter wore a friendship bracelet Lara Jean had made ( _“I told you they’d recognize it!”_ she’d exclaimed); how Peter had almost said her name to the boys when they quizzed him about his girlfriend, _(“it’s amazing they heard anything I said when they were always making so much noise”_ ); the way he’d swooped in when she fell off the skateboard and carried her to the nurse _(“that was like something out of one of your romance novels, admit it Covey!”_ ) and of course, the boathouse – thankfully the few who had noticed them gone had snuck down after them but only knocked over some boat equipment in their failed attempt to spy on them _(“I’m traumatized even thinking of them seeing what we were doing!”_ she gasped, _“speaking of what we were doing”_ then he pulled her in for a kiss.)

***

“Here you go,” they are finishing packing up her room when she holds out her hand, “our contract, signed and delivered.” He opens it up and laughs at the “HELL YES!!!” she wrote in next to the last item.

She rises on her toes to kiss him and in no time they are on her bed feverishly making out and it seems like waiting until they get home is not realistic after all except she lifts her face away for a moment and yawns.

“Did you just, did you just yawn in the middle of fooling around?” Peter says his voice teasing.

“I’m sorry! I’m just so tired, aren’t you tired?”

He starts to protest but realizes he is also too exhausted to do anything beyond agree with her. He brings her head down on to his chest. “Let’s just cuddle awhile and then we’ll go home and jump each other’s bones. Sound good?”

When their co-counselor Jenna finds them still fast asleep a few hours later they awake to her wide-eyed gasp, “Oh my god, are you guys like, _dating?”_

***

**Contract Between Peter Kavinsky and Lara Jean Song-Covey: Camp Pinewood Edition**

  1. Lara Jean may not use any terms associated with kissing around Peter  

  2. Lara Jean can’t keep bending over in her cute little shorts in front of Peter (honestly, it’s just mean)  

  3. Peter will not wink at Lara Jean especially when he’s licking his lips or otherwise drawing attention to his mouth because it’s not fair she can’t ~~kiss him~~ (OOPS. SORRY. NOT SORRY)  

  4. Peter will be conscious of the fact that when he runs around shirtless it is very distracting to Lara Jean who needs to keep focused on the twelve little boys in her care and can’t be staring at one big boy and his very nice biceps and extremely good abs  

  5. Lara Jean will try not to be jealous of little girls who use Peter’s shoulders as a diving board and co-counselors (of either/any gender – no judgement) who may find his “very nice biceps and extremely good abs” (per LJS-C) attractive; Peter will try his best not to get jealous of Ty or other co-counselors (etc., see above) who announce to him that Lara Jean is “hot” or any variation commenting on her attractiveness because they are only stating the honest truth (she is VERY hot) and because punching people is not nice and will get him fired  

  6. Peter will not kiss Lara Jean like this when they are dangerously close to curfew  

  7. Lara Jean will give Peter the longest, deepest, hottest kiss of his life once she has discharged her counseling duties as a reward for what he said about inhaling her scent on his sweatshirt which, let the record show, is one of the sexiest things he has ever said to her (and he’s said a lot of sexy things so this particular one should be given extra appreciation)  

  8. The undersigned Peter G. Kavinsky and Lara Jean Song-Covey do hearby swear to never, ever again under any circumstance PRETEND they are in a relationship or pretend they are NOT in a relationship with one another. Seriously, like EVER.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter on Monday - click subscribe!
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie004.tumblr.com/)


	7. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The physically exhausted and sexually frustrated counselors are finally heading home - with one very necessary detour before they go.
> 
> Fic Title: Talk Fast / 5 Seconds of Summer (2018)
> 
> Endless gratitude from the bottom of my heart for your love of this story, your kudos, comments and support. I am more of a one-shot kinda gal so all your dedication and cheerleading has been so incredible and encouraging! 🧡🧡🧡🧡
> 
> [There is a "cover" to this I created for Tumblr if you like a visual](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/post/185213103268/new-chapter-is-up-and-finale-on-monday-signing)

They are late leaving for home due to their spontaneous nap so the sun is at magic hour light as they start out.

“I can’t believe we’ve been trying to be together for weeks and when we finally got the opportunity _we fell asleep_ ” Peter grumbles, “we are seriously lame.”

“We’re exhausted!” Lara Jean counters, “we’ve been watching two dozen children 24/7 in summer heat, while trying to pretend we aren’t in love with each other. That’s a lot of balls in the air.” She reaches over to massage his neck.

“You’re right,” he puts his hand on her thigh and squeezes. “I’m just frustrated we missed our chance. My mom is expecting us for dinner and then I’ll have to take you home. When will I see you next?”

“Tomorrow I have to clean the house before our cousins come to visit and Tuesday is Sister Spa Day.”

Peter blows out a clearly irritated breath, “Wednesday I have to drive up to get Owen at his camp and Thursday is Trevor’s Birthday thing – fuck, Covey! Are we looking at the weekend??”

She’s quiet but moves her fingers up to stroke through his hair which she knows always soothes him. “Hey, make a turn up here”

He glances at her, “Where’s that go?”

“Nowhere” she shrugs.

“Then why am I turning there?”

“Peter?” she uses her sweetest voice, “make the turn, babe.”

After he turns they are the only car on the road and she navigates him a little farther then tells him to pull over as she digs around her backpack.

“Where are we?” he looks around at the woods to one side of them and the meadow on the other but his gaze is pulled to her when he hears her seatbelt unclick and sees her climbing over the console to him, “Uh, Lara Jean what are we…”

She reaches his lap and straddles him with a grin on her face as she releases his seatbelt then says, “let’s just adjust this, shall we?” and her hand goes below the seat to shift it farther back from the steering wheel and then she presses the button to make it recline a bit.

His hands are on her waist and his expression is confused, “While this is incredibly hot we’re supposed to be headed home.”

“I know” she says as she places kisses on his furrowed brow.

“And we’re just off the road, I mean, someone could see us”

“They won’t” she kisses his cheekbones and shifts herself to fit against him better.

“This isn’t very romantic” his fingers press into her and his voice is getting lower.

“It doesn’t have to be,” she cups her hands to hold his face, “it just needs to be satisfying” and she kisses him on the lips.

He kisses her back, his hands snaking around to her back and his mouth opening to hers and she slips her hands to circle his neck.

He breaks the kiss, “don’t you want something more than a quickie in my car on the side of the road?”

“Peter my love, it’s been almost a month since we’ve had sex – we _need_ this, OK? We can get romantic after we’re home and have the time for more than just instant gratification.” He’s still looking at her a bit skeptically and she can’t quite believe he’s balking at this. So she decides to further her case by taking off her shirt, “and who says it has to be quick?” she purrs as his eyes go wide and his hands instantly are on her breasts and she smirks at how easy that was.

“You’re serious?” he murmurs as he kneads at her and she feels him getting hard underneath her.

She slips her hand into her back pocket and pulls out a condom and taps the edge of the wrapper against his wrist, “does this answer your question?”

He’s all in then and with a growl he pulls her down and she fingers the hem of his t-shirt and pushes it up so their bare skin can touch. As they make out the sun starts to set and they are bathed in a warm honey glow. “Hi” she whispers as she pulls away so he has room to remove his shirt, “I missed you” her fingers trace down his chest and over his stomach.

Tossing the t-shirt into the backseat Peter gives her a smirk, “you’ve just missed my ‘extremely good abs’” he teases, and she rolls her eyes with a giggle.

“Are you ever going to stop quoting that?”

“God no” he pulls her into a deep kiss and murmurs, “I’ve missed you so fucking much Covey.”

“Show me how much.”

“Oh, you want me to prove how much I’ve missed you?” he presses his hips up eager to get more of her, “missed touching you?” he slides a hand to her back to stroke along her spine, “missed getting you naked?” his fingers unsnap her bra and her breath hitches as he slips the straps off her shoulders until she’s bare chested in front of him. “Missed being inside you?”

“I need you _right_ _now_ ” she pants. They work on each other’s belts and snaps and as the sun is setting above she’s practically vibrating with anticipation as she rises on her knees and reaches down to guide him and he is cursing under his breath as he sees himself disappear in her, his body coiled in anticipation of her slippery soft heat.

“Oh…oh my god” she gasps as she feels him filling her up, “oh…my…GOD” she’s quivering as she lowers herself onto his cock and he starts to guide her hips to find the perfect rhythm with his. She’s obsessed with how he’s already got a sheen of sweat on his skin and the veins on his arms are prominent as he exerts himself for her – there’s something so primal about it that always turns her on.

“C’mere, baby” he wraps his hand around the back of her neck, “where’s that long, deep kiss you owe me?” She gives him the kiss as she starts riding him slowly, smoothly, her hand reaching between them to take his to rest it on her clit and his voice is rough when he hisses, “there’s my girl” as he starts to stroke her, his fingers instantly remembering what she likes as her familiar cries urge him on.

All the weeks of pretending and trying to keep their distance, the energy of leading the kids and keeping their secret, all the time they had to deny themselves this pleasure is all finally, blissfully released under a shimmering rosy sunset glow.

***

“What do we use as an excuse for being so late? Car trouble? We got lost?” he asks as they try to clean up and get dressed within the confines of the Jeep.

“I don’t think they’ll believe we got lost when we have phones” she is adjusting her bra and he grins at her.

“You know I just want to take that right back off you”

“I know” she winks at him, “you’ll get the chance again – soon. I promise.” She leans down to kiss him before she maneuvers herself back to the passenger seat and directs him back out the way they came in and soon they are on their route again.

“I’m going to miss this sky at night” Peter says as he peers up at the emerging stars.

“Me too. This weekend let’s have mini-camp at my house – we’ll turn off all the yard lights and look at the stars, watch fireflies, make s’mores and cuddle” her hand returns to caress his neck.

“And have sex” he adds, “a _lot_ more sex.”

“Maybe not in my yard though” she giggles as she opens the window to let the evening air in. “We’ll say we’re late because my cabin was such a mess it took extra time to pack it.”

“Between you and the boys that’s totally believable” he laughs.

“No one will ever question it. Let’s go home Peter.”

He takes her hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss, “let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you have asked in the comments and yes, I have several things in the works including two big multi-chapters and a fairly smutty one-shot so I will be keeping you in Covinsky Fic for awhile yet 😊
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [I'm finally on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/post/185213103268/new-chapter-is-up-and-finale-on-monday-signing)


End file.
